Obtaining a sample of soil for testing often requires insertion of a sampler device into the soil and removal of a soil sample. It is often desired to obtain a sample 9 inches below the surface but it may be desired to obtain a sample further below the surface, e.g., 3 feet below.
Labor and time are critical factors in the selection of a soil sampling device. Use of an auger eliminates the need to grind or break up the soil for further testing. Moreover, while certain soil sampling devices are made for use in conjunction with a vehicle, this is often not feasible under certain conditions such as wet soil.
Devices and methods directed to soil sampling include U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,809 to Derry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,762 to Pennington; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,949 to Wright et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,021 to Repski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,336 to Vollweiler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,893 to Meeker.
The foregoing patents and printed publications are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.